To Capture a Singer's Heart
by GaiasChosen
Summary: Ten years after high school, the gundam boys meet again, with interesting results. eventual 1x2, established 3x4, 5x?
1. Love Song for No One

Title: To Capture a Singer's Heart

Author: Gaia

Warnings: SAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPP! Seriously, I think you might need an umbrella and galoshes for how hard it falls. Yaoi, AU, OOC…ya know…my usual stuff….minor swearing…..

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but if you want to gift wrap Duo and send him to me, I wouldn't complain. Any songs mentioned in this fic do not belong to me, they belong to the wonderful John Mayer. (sorry, John… I'm only borrowing them…and you should be happy…cuz that means I like them!) I definitely don't own Gundam Wing… I only wish very hard that I did….

**To Capture a Singer's Heart**

**Love Song for No One**

Duo Maxwell, an up and coming singer, sat at his desk, head hanging, and pen clicking incessantly. He was in a mood and he was trying to write a song to lighten his mood. He was also trying to distract himself from the fact that his second single, "Something's Missing" was being launched tomorrow over the radio and his first concert was being held tomorrow. He was nervous as to the outcome of his debut on stage.

Staying home alone on a Friday

Flat on the floor, looking back

On old love

Or lack thereof

After all the crushes have faded

And all my wishful thinking was wrong

I'm jaded

I hate it

Duo looked down at what he was writing. He usually tried to keep his songs upbeat, but this one was not following his rules. He labeled it "Alone". He was hit with an overwhelming sense of depression because the words of the song struck him close to home. His last relationship had ended with him being dumped _by e-mail_. Duo sighed and looked down at what he was writing.

I'm tired of being alone

So hurry up and get here

So tired of being alone

So hurry up and get here

Duo blinked. He truly was tired of being alone and he wanted someone by his side, to be his inspiration, he just hadn't realized it yet. He now knew that he was searching for someone, but the search would be near impossible with his schedule.

Searching all of my days just to find you

I'm not sure what I'm looking for

I'll know it

When I see you

Until then, I'll hide in my bedroom

Staying up all night just to write

A love song for no one

He sighed and put his pen down. He couldn't look at the words at the moment. He needed a break from them. Picking up an acoustic guitar, he slowly found a melody the words would go well with. It sounded slightly upbeat, but it made Duo happy, so he kept it.

When he had the tune worked out, he sat back down and was finally able to look at the words again. He didn't think the song was all that great yet, but he would see.

Duo picked up his pen and added another chorus.

I'm tired of being alone

So hurry up and get here

So tired of being alone

So hurry up and get here

Duo resisted the urge to crumple up the piece of paper and kept writing. He didn't care if it was crap; he just needed to get it out.

I could have met you in a sandbox

I could have passed you on a sidewalk

Could I have missed my chance

And watched you walk away?

"I probably have, huh?" Duo put his head in his hands. "Will I ever find you?" He crossed out the name at the top of the page and wrote 'Love Song for No One'. He added one more chorus and pushed away from the desk, leaving everything where it was.

Duo laid down on his bed and, not knowing what else to do, he cried.

I'm tired of being alone

So hurry up and get here

So tired of being alone

So hurry up and get here

You'll be so good

You'll be so good for me.

End Part One

AN: coughs Sooooo, what'd ya think? This idea just kinda popped in my head…so I ran with it (and a pair of scissors)….Let me know what you think! Pwease? gets down on her hands and knees


	2. Something's Missing

Title: To Capture a Singer's Heart

Author: Gaia

Warnings: SAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPP! Seriously, I think you might need an umbrella and galoshes for how hard it falls. Yaoi, AU, OOC…ya know…my usual stuff….possible swearing….

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but if you want to gift wrap Duo and send him to me, I wouldn't complain. Any songs mentioned in this fic do not belong to me, they belong to the wonderful John Mayer. (sorry, John… I'm only borrowing them…and you should be happy…cuz that means I like them!) I definitely don't own Gundam Wing… I only wish very hard that I did….

**To Capture a Singer's Heart**

**Something's Missing**

Heero Yuy got off the train and walked home. He was a computer programmer for Dell. He had been hired after completing his degree at MIT on a five year program and had been with Dell for five years.

He walked into the apartment that he shared with his friends Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei and sighed. He went straight to his room and locked his door. As he walked to his computer, he hit the power button on the radio and tuned it to his favorite station.

I'm not alone

I wish I was

'Cause then I'd know I was down because,

I couldn't find a friend around

To love me like they do right now

They do right now.

While he was happy with his job, he was lonely. He had had relationships off and on throughout high school, but had never truly lost his crush from ten years earlier.

Heero turned on his computer and quickly began working on a program he had to have finished in two weeks. He wasn't alone for other people's lack of trying. He had a woman who was determined to marry him; even though he had pointedly told her many times that he definitely wasn't interested. Relena just seemed unable to understand the meaning of the word 'no'. He also heard the comments that the female computer programmers made about him when they thought he couldn't hear them. "He's a fox" and "What I wouldn't give to get a piece of that…" were common enough phrases to him now.

I'm dizzy from the shopping mall

I searched for joy but I bought it all

It doesn't help the hunger pains

And a thirst I'd have to drown first to ever satiate

He had even tried dating some of the women he knew, but they just didn't turn him on. He also tried dating a few of the male programmers he knew, but it seemed that all they wanted to do was talk about computers with him. It… bored him. He wanted someone with life flowing through their veins and something other than computer jargon filling their head. What he wanted was a poet.

Something's missing

And I don't know how to fix it

Something's missing

And I don't know what it is

At all

He had found his poet ten years ago in high school, but had never had the nerve to ask him out. Duo Maxwell had been gorgeous back then, with his thick fall of auburn hair pulled back in a braid and his sparkling violet eyes. Heero had fallen hard and had never gotten over him.

When autumn comes

It doesn't ask

It just walks in where it left you last

You never know when it starts

Until there's a fog inside the glass around

Your summer heart

Heero snorted as he listened to the words of the song. They were so close to how he felt that he almost thought the songwriter had been in his head while writing this song.

Something's missing

And I don't know how to fix it

Something's missing

And I don't know what it is

At all

Heero stopped working and put his head in his hands. Life just wasn't working out the way he wanted it to. He didn't want to be single anymore. He was so lonely. Maybe he would go to a club tonight or something. He would ask Quatre and the others what their plans were.

I can't be sure that this state of mine

Is not of my own design

I wish there was an over-the-counter test

For loneliness

For loneliness like this

Heero was distracted once more by the words of the song. He was really starting to like this song, if just because it fit how he felt so well. He tried searching for what album it was on, but since he didn't know who sang it, he couldn't find a name. A knock sounded at his door.

Something's missing

And I don't know how to fix it

Something's missing

And I don't know what it is

No I don't know what it is

Something's different

And I don't know what it is

No I don't know what it is

Quatre stuck his head in when Heero answered the knock.

"Hey, Heero. You don't have plans tonight, do you? Wufei's date just canceled on him, her son's sick, so we have an extra ticket to the concert. Do you want to come?"

Heero smiled slightly at Quatre and nodded.

"Jeans and a t-shirt are fine. It's not our usual kind of concert. Here's your mail, by the way." Quatre grinned and left, pulling the door closed after him.

Friends

Check

Money

Check

A well slept

Check

Opposite sex

Check

Guitar

Check

Microphone

Check

Messages waiting on me when

I come home

Heero went to his desk and started opening his mail. One piece stuck out. It was a cream-colored enveloped addressed to him from his old high school, Fairfield High.

He opened it quickly and pulled out the contents.

Dear Mr. Yuy,

It has been a long time since we have seen each other. In fact, as the graduating class of 1996, it has been ten years.

As your class president, it is my honor to invite you to the Class of '96 Ten Year Reunion.

Our reunion committee has worked very hard to make sure you will have a fantastic time at our celebration.

The party will be a semi-formal event held at the Stamford Marriot. The address is enclosed, as well as the time and date.

We look forward to seeing you there and encourage you to bring your spouse or significant other to what we think will be the party of a lifetime.

Sincerely,

Relena Peacecraft

Class President and Reunion Committee Coordinator

His jaw dropping, Heero stared at the paper. Had it really been ten years? He wondered if Duo would be there. Smiling slightly, he put the paper on top of his laptop so he would remember it later and stood to change for the concert.

How come everything I think I need

Always comes with batteries

What do you think it means?

When the song ended, Heero listened for the name of the singer, but they must have said it at the beginning because it just faded into a new song. He shrugged and turned off the light as he walked out the door.

End Part Two.

AN: hides Didja like it? It's not my fault! It bit me in the ass! I swear! It wanted to be written! The review button is calling your name, I know it is! You want to review, even if you want to say that you hated it!


	3. New Deep

Title: To Capture a Singer's Heart

Author: Gaia

Warnings: SAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!! Seriously, I think you might need an umbrella and galoshes for how hard it falls. Yaoi, AU, OOC…ya know…my usual stuff….possible swearing….

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but if you want to gift wrap Duo and send him to me, I wouldn't complain. Any songs mentioned in this fic do not belong to me, they belong to the wonderful John Mayer. (sorry, John… I'm only borrowing them…and you should be happy…cuz that means I like them!!) I definitely don't own Gundam Wing… I only wish very hard that I did…. It's been a long time, but I found this on my computer again and it made me rediscover my love for John Mayer. So enjoy!

**To Capture a Singer's Heart**

**New Deep**

Heero and the others got in the car, a black Chevrolet Equinox.

Heero and Wufei sat in the back and Quatre sat next to Trowa, jittery as his boyfriend navigated traffic.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Quatre exclaimed.

The ride was uneventful except for Quatre's seemingly endless commentary on how much fun they were going to have.

The stadium came into view; crowds of people were lined up, waiting restlessly for the doors to open.

The four boys got out of the car and headed for the line.

"So, who is it we're going to see? You never told me." Heero asked over the noise of the crowd. (1)

"Not telling. You'll find out soon enough." Quatre grinned evilly.

Heero blinked and listened to the conversations around him.

"…he's gorgeous. That hair, those eyes…"

"Yah. God. He's just amazing. His voice is like silk."

"When he sings, it's like he's singing to me and only me."

Teenage girls surrounded Heero, drooling over…well, he wasn't quite sure who, but he seemed to be an attractive male.

He shrugged and followed Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei as they moved with the line into the stadium. They settled into their front row (!) seats (Heero thanked Quatre for that one.) just as the lights went down.

The lights on stage lit up the members of the band, but the singer wasn't there yet as they started to play.

Heero's mouth dropped open as the singer walked to his microphone and started singing. It was Duo Maxwell.

I'm so alive

I'm so enlightened

I can barely survive

A night in my mind

So I've got a plan

I'm gonna find out just how boring I am

And have a good time

'Cause ever since I tried

Trying not to find

Every little meaning in my life

It's been fine, I've been cool

With my new golden rule

Duo had matured well, in Heero's opinion. His hair, which had been down to his shoulders and always loose, lightly brushed the back of his thighs from the confines of his braid. His eyes were still that glittering violet, enhanced by a faint line of kohl. He wore boot-cut, dark blue jeans and a sleeveless black tank top that clung to him like a second skin.

Duo's voice rolled over Heero, wrapping him in the smooth tone. Heero snapped his mouth shut and looked over to see Quatre watching him nervously, gauging his reaction. Heero launched himself at Quatre, scaring Trowa and Wufei until they realized he was hugging Quatre for all he was worth.

Now it's the new deep

Down with the old me

Talk is the same cheap

It's been.

Duo looked out over the crowd as he sang. Movement from the front row caught his eye and he saw a couple hugging enthusiastically. The Japanese man pulled away and then focused on the stage.

Intense cobalt blue eyes were suddenly locked on his. The man had a strong appearance, only softened by his "bed head" hairstyle. He was muscular, but not overly so. He looked vaguely familiar, but Duo couldn't place him. Duo sighed at the break in his song. If only he weren't with the small blonde…

Is there a guy

Why is he waiting

Don't you figure it out

When he knows my address

And look at the stars

Don't they remind you

Just how feeble we are

Well it used to I guess

'Cause ever since I tried

Trying not to find

Every little meaning in my life

It's been fine, I've been cool

With my new golden rule.

Heero gasped as that violet-eyed gaze met and held his own. He barely even noticed the thousands of screaming girls around him. Duo was singing to him… and no one else.

Heero shook himself mentally. He sounded like one of the rabid fan girls from outside.

Quatre leaned close to Heero's ear. "Oh, did I forget to mention… backstage passes?" (2)

Heero's jaw dropped at Quatre's words, but he didn't take his eyes off of Duo.

Now it's the new deep

Down with the old me

Talk is the same cheap

It's been.

Duo continued singing as he watched the blonde lean over to whisper in the Japanese man's ear and the man's mouth dropped. Duo wanted to know what the blonde said to make his mouth drop. He tried to pull his eyes away from the man, but just couldn't do it. He was the only one in the audience (that Duo could see) that interested him in anyway.

Oh, well. At least he could look at him. The blonde couldn't stop him from doing that. His eyes flicked over to the blonde at that thought. The blonde was grinning at him and when he caught his eye, he winked.

I'm a new man

I wear a new cologne

And you wouldn't know me

If your eyes were closed

I know what you'd say

This will last longer than the rest of the day

But you're wrong this time

You're wrong.

Heero wondered at the slightly depressed expression on Duo's face. It looked as if someone had just kicked his puppy.

Heero didn't like the kicked puppy face. It made him want to jump onstage to comfort Duo. He had to restrain himself or he really would do it.

Now it's the new deep

Down with the old me

I'm over the analyzing tonight

Stop trying to figure it out

(You try to figure, you try to figure it out)

It will only bring you down

You know I used to be the back porch poet

With my book of lines always open

No and all the time I'm trying

Never gonna find the perfect rhyme

For heavier things

Duo finally pulled his eyes away from the man as the last notes of the song were played.

"Hey, everyone. Thank you for coming out here and supporting me like this. You'll never know how much it really means to me." Duo paused as the crowd got too loud for him to talk over, even with the microphone.

"Alright! You guys are wonderful! Here's a song that I wrote about a week ago. It's called 'Love Song for No One'."

Duo locked eyes with the Japanese man once again and didn't remove them until the concert was over.

"Heero, are you ready to go backstage?" Quatre's voice broke through the clouds around Heero's head that had developed when Duo locked eyes with him and were still there even though the braided man had already walked off stage. When the meaning of Quatre's words sunk in, Heero began to tremble slightly.

"Heero, calm down." Trowa's no-nonsense voice helped Heero get a grip on himself as they walked backstage.

Two burly guards stood at the door, looking forbidding.

Quatre flashed their passes and the guards let them in seconds before rabid fan girls realized what the door was and crowded it, determined to catch a glimpse of Duo Maxwell, up close and personal.

Behind the door, everything was a pristine white. It seemed almost too clean to house a band.

One of the helpers led them to a door marked with a plastic sign that said "Duo Maxwell".

Duo's manager, who Heero thought looked familiar, stood at the door and greeted them. "Quatre Winner, Wufei Chang, Trowa Barton, and Heero Yuy, it's been too long, you guys. How have you all been?"

Trowa smiled and shook her hand. "Fine."

"Still a man of few words, I see." The manager shook her head slightly, thick black hair waving gently.

"Hilde, it has been too long. I've been pretty good since high school." Wufei said quietly.

Quatre and Hilde looked at Heero expectantly, but he just stood their in a daze.

Quatre giggled slightly. "Heero and I have been fine as well."

"Yep. He hasn't changed at all. I'm pretty sure Duo's had enough time to wash off the sweat." Hilde knocked on the door behind her and a faint "Come on in" was heard.

Heero's head dropped to his chest and he waited for everyone else to walk in the room before he started moving.

"Hey, my manager told me that we went to high school together." Duo walked out of the bathroom, now clad in light blue, baggy jeans and a faded black t-shirt with yellow lines that said "Hooked onn Fonics werkdt fer mee!" (3) His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, the still damp locks getting the shirt wet.

"Yes, we did. I don't know if you remember any of us, but I'm Quatre Winner, to my right is Trowa Barton, to my left is Wufei Chang, and behind us is Heero Yuy."

Duo nodded. "I do remember all of you." Heero's head shot up at that and he finally looked directly at Duo.

"Quatre, you haven't changed a bit. You're still the most talkative one. Trowa Barton, you said. Hm… I remember you being on the gymnastics team. Do you still do that?" Duo asked.

"Yes."

Duo snorted at the short answer. "Man, you must have one lucky girlfriend."

"Actually, Duo, he's still dating his high school sweetheart, and since that's me, I'm the lucky one." Quatre said as he wrapped his arm around Trowa's waist. Trowa smiled down at Quatre at the gesture.

"Oh, really? Because, from onstage, you looked like you were closer to Heero."

"No, we're just good friends." Quatre smiled brightly at Duo. "Heero's currently quite available."

Heero paled at Quatre's words and looked down at his feet.

"Oh. I would have expected someone like him to have been married already. Wasn't Relena Peacecraft all over you during high school?"

"She still calls and tries to get me to date her." Heero mumbled.

"Aw, man. I'm sorry about that. I really can't fault her though. You were the star quarterback and she was the head cheerleader. It's kind of like you were supposed to get together." Duo said quietly, waiting for Heero's reaction.

Heero grimaced and then glared at Quatre, trying to get him to change the topic of conversation.

Wufei came to his rescue by offering his hand to Duo.

"Still as annoying and outspoken as always, Maxwell?"

"Well, Wuffie, you know I would never change without informing you." Duo laughed and accepted Wufei's hand.

"Let's go sit down and talk for a little while." Duo led the way to a small sitting area with two couches and one large chair. Heero made a bee-line for one of the two chairs, but Wufei cut him off and sat there first. Heero then tried for the couch next to Trowa, who was already sitting, but Quatre was closer and made it first.

Heero sighed and sat down reluctantly next to Duo.

"It's okay, Heero. I don't bite… unless you ask." Duo grinned and laughed; unaware of the deep blush that suffused Heero's face. "So, what have you all been up to lately?"

The group had been chatting for quite awhile and Duo was getting frustrated. Heero was barely talking at all. Even when asked a direct question, Heero answered with one or two words and that was it.

"So, Heero, are you going to our ten year reunion?" Duo asked.

"Yes."

Duo very nearly growled at the single-word answer. "You never really answered when I asked what you all have been up to. What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a computer programmer." Heero kept his eyes focused on his shoes.

"You were always interested in computers in school, right? You're the one who played that amazing prank on the faculty when their computers wouldn't go to their email for five hours, right? It just kept spitting back that HAHA message. Man, that was classic." Duo laughed in remembrance.

"I had help. Quatre was the one who came up with the message." Heero nodded slightly in Quatre's direction where he was chatting with Hilde about her role as Duo's manager.

"Well, it was genius. I wish I could have helped out. We could have given them a poem or something. It would have been great."

Heero blushed, nodded almost imperceptibly. "It would have been great."

Hilde looked at her watch and stood up. "I've had a great time tonight and I'm pretty sure that Duo has too, but unfortunately, we need to leave soon. I'm so sorry to kick you out, but it's the rules. We'll see you at the reunion!"

"Yeah, we'll definitely see you there. Don't tell anyone else, but they contacted me about singing at least one song and I think I'm going to do it. I wrote one or two while there, so it makes sense." Duo grinned and shook hands with everyone. He noticed that when he grasped Heero's hand, a faint blush spread over his cheeks. Duo's grin widened. The reunion would be an event to remember.

End Chapter Three

Author's Notes:

Can we just imagine that Heero is completely unobservant and missed the huge signs that are usually outside of concerts?

OOOOO, that sneaky little blonde… Gotta love him.

I owned this shirt and I loved it… ** Mini-disclaimer:: I don't own the idea behind the shirt, so no suing, okay?

Can anyone tell which John Mayer song will be in the reunion chapter? If you know John Mayer's songs, you can probably guess it… :D :D


End file.
